How to Make a Royal
by blackflowers636
Summary: Austin Moon is a popular, spoiled, rich kid that just so happens to meet normal, nerdy, and unpopular Ally Dawson. Although she doesn't ask for it, he can't help but want to 'fix' her out of pity. Despite her constant protests and annoying complaints, she still hasn't made a move to actually stop him. However, her new and improving image just might end up tearing his apart. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

How to Make a Royal- Austin Moon is a popular, spoiled, rich kid that just so happens to meet normal, nerdy, and unpopular Ally Dawson. Although she doesn't ask for it, he can't help but want to 'fix' her out of pity. Despite her constant protests and annoying complaints, she still hasn't made a move to actually stop him. However, her new and improving image just might end up tearing his apart.

 _ **A/N: I've been debating how this story will go for weeks now and still haven't come to a conclusion so hopefully I won't regret anything. But if I do, I apologize in advance for confusing yet another one of my stories because of wavering ideas and mental battles with myself. And as I mention in every single author's note ever, every single laptop that I've ever owned has never been cooperative with me and always tend to malfunction every time I want to publish stuff. It's very frustrating and I hate everything. But it won't stop me from uploading average stories to waste your time from doing other unimportant stuff. Cuz let's face it, anyone who reads my stories have got nothing else better to do, right? Anyway, I hope this story will turn out as well as I imagine so let's all hope for the best, Fighting!**_

 _ **ALSO, I PROBABLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING IMPORTANT**_

...

 _ **Austin's POV**_

I don't mean to brag, _but_ I pretty much had everything. I had it all. Perfect rich parents, hot girlfriend, slightly less popular friends, and those who I liked to call 'my followers' that practically worshipped me and made me look great. I had every girl throwing themselves at me and every guy wanting to _be_ me. Okay, I guess I did brag a little. Oops _ **. (A/N: Totally not sorry at all, spoiled little shiet. D:)**_

It was great. Waking up in my king sized bed everyday and greeted with breakfeast in bed that my maids brought to me in their sexy maid suits. Don't judge me, I _am_ a guy after all... _ **( A/N: This little fucker, I hate this DX)**_

Then I get to drive to school in my favorite car and meet my hot girlfriend while we get surrounded by my many followers and walk into the school with all eyes on us. It's great. Everyone loved me, even the teachers didn't completely hate me!

Although, there were a few of those fearless bastards that obviously didn't know who they were messing with when they gave me detention for being only 45 minutes late to class! I'll make sure to make their lives a living hell just for that.

" What? You're giving me a dentention? I thought I was your favorite student, though!" I whined to who I _thought_ was a caring teacher, but instantly became an enemy when she decided to give me a detention just for dozing off in class for a few minutes!

" You don't get special treatment just because of who you are, Mr. Moon. And you sleeping through the whole entire hour of class is inexcusible." She said, a strict tone to her voice.

" Do you _know_ who I am?" I scoffed at her in disbelief and crossed my arms.

" I'm well aware of _who_ you are, Mr. Moon. That doesn't change anything and any further protests will result in trouble that I'm not willing to go through so I advise you to just accept your detention and be present for it. I wouldn't want to have to notify your parents about this and cause a problem, now would I?"

" Are you threatening me?" I challenged, glaring at her. She gave me a cold stare but said nothing and walked off, leaving me with no choice to actually attend after school prison.

...

" What the Hell is this?" I exclaimed, standing up from the desk in the detention room. " I've sat here for a whole three minutes and there's nobody here! What's the point?!" Just as I was about to leave, the door burst open and a flustered girl ran in looking like she just ran a marathon. She had an unzipped backpack hanging off one shoulder that spilled tons of papers out, causing them to scatter all over the floor and the girl dropping down to quickly pick them up and sort them out.

I rolled my eyes at the pitiful scene of her pathetically trying to recollect her papers and organize everything but found some amusement to it and watched with a small smirk playing across my lips.

After about five more minutes of watching her organize her junk, I grew tired of it and gathered up my stuff to leave, giving up waiting for the detention teacher to arrive.

" Hey! Where are you going?!" I turned to see the girl looking up at me from her pile of papers with wide eyes.

" Um, are you talking to me?" I asked, a little offended that she thought she could actually talk to me like this. _**( A/N:Fvcking spoiled little-)**_

" Who else would I be talking to? " She rolled her eyes and huffed. Did she really think she was allowed to treat me like this? Ha! She really didn't know who she was messing with here!

" Listen _sweetie_ , I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know who you're messing with here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. The teacher ain't coming, anyway. " I sneered, reaching for the door handle.

" You can't leave!" She exclaimed, sliding in front of me to block the door. What the hell is this girl's problem? I was getting annoyed with her now.

" What ever you're thinking about right now, it's not going to happen. I'm not interested in girls like you." I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to move so I could leave.

" Don't think so highly of yourself, I don't go for guys like you. " She snapped. " As much as I would hate for you to stay, you still can't leave. "

" And why the Hell not?"

" Look here _sweetie,_ " She put her hands on her hips and glared up at me wiith a cold expression, mocking my tone from earlier. " I gave up a lot of important shit today to babysit your ass for an hour so can you just sit the fuck down and get it over with?" I was a little surprised at her words but still held my mind set on leaving.

" Move." She didn't listen and leaned against the door, crossing her arms and staring at me with a challenging glare. I thought about forcefully moving her but decided against it, not wanting to touch her and sighed, giving in and walking back to my seat.

" Fine, but only because I didn't want to touch you to move you." I crossed my arms and propped my feet up on the desk, looking out the window and watching some of the students got to go home to freedom while I was stuck here with an uptight nerd and bored out of my mind.

I looked over at said nerd and rolled my eyes. She wasn't even doing anything! She just sat there like a mini teacher writing things on her papers, not even looking up at me even once.

" Hey! What do you mean you don't go for guys like me?" I suddenly brought up. She looked up at me with an expression that said 'Really?' before going back to her papers, slightly shaking her head in annoyance.

" Answer the question, nerd. "

" Why do you need to know?" She snapped, not looking up from her papers. " What does it matter to you, anyway?"

" If you're going to sit there and do nothing while I sit here bored as hell for an hour, I might as well find something to do. " I shrugged.

" I thought you weren't supposed to speak to 'people like me'. And I'm pretty sure you weren't exactly jumping for joy for having to talk to me earlier. If that means anything, I don't think you're too fond of talking to me now, either. "

" I just want to know, you're weird. "

" _I'm_ weird?" She scoffed and mumbled something under her breath but I didn't ask about it.

" Yeah, you're weird. Every girl in the school is practically _begging_ for me even look at them. Consider yourself lucky, you get to spend a whole hour alone with me. But you're weird, most girls would take advantage of this situation but you just sit there in silence and write on your papers. "

" Who said I was alone? There's a whole crowd of girls right outside of the door." She said casually, still not looking up from her papers. My eyes widened and I stood up.

" What?! You let people know I was in here with some nerd?! Do you know what they're saying right now?!" I exclaimed. If word got out that I had to spend my afternoon with 'her kind' I would be destroyed.

" I didn't _let people know,_ they saw you walk in and I almost got attacked out there when I tried to get in. " Huh, so that's why she looked like shit when she walked in. " I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. You're just another person. " My jaw dropped and I looked at her in shock.

" _Just_ another person? Are you shitting me? Do you even know who I am?" I scoffed.

" Oh I know who you are, I just don't care. " She shrugged, _still_ not looking up from her papers.

" What? Are you even sane?" I laughed. " I mean seriously, what _are_ you?"

" Um...A person?" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Are you sure? Even guys like me, not that I'm into guys or anything..." I said, not wanting her to think that of me. Wait, why should I care about what she thinks?

" Ah, my bad, I meant a person that still doesn't care."

" Are you even a girl?" I asked in awe that she was easily denying my charms.

" Is that some sort of sick way to get me to flash you or something?" She looked up with a disgusted look on her face and I think she actually _growled._

" Ew, no. I told you, I don't go for girls like you."

" Then would you please shut the hell up so I can do my work and get this hour over with?" She huffed in annoyance.

" Fine." I muttered under my breath. What is up with this chick? Everyone wants me! Is there something wrong with her? Maybe she's inexperienced? No, I wasn't going to find _that_ out...

Or maybe I would.

" Hey, have you ever hooked up with anyone?" I suddenly asked. She choked and I almost laughed at how embarrassed she looked, coughing and trying to recollect herself.

" Where the Hell did _that_ question come from?" She snapped.

" Are you inexperienced?" I smirked. " Have you ever kissed anyone? Touched anyone? Been touched by anyone? How about-"

" Why don't you stop talking with your dick and mind your own fucking buisness?"

" Did I hit a soft spot? Let me guess, got your heart broken by some douche and now you're anti-social and hate guys?" She looked about ready to claw my eyes out with that evil glare of hers staring deep into my soul. If I wasn't enjoying myself so much I probably would have been scared.

" T-that's not it at all!" Shit, she was putty in my hands. I had her right where I wanted her.

" Then what is it? Was it a girl? Are you into chicks? Not judging you, although it would be pretty hot, even for an ugly nerd like you." I sneered. That seemed to set her off. But, not in the way I would have expected.

" Are you expecting me to cry or some shit like that?" She whispered coldly, eyes trained on the ground. " Sorry, I'm afraid someone else got there before you." She smiled bitterly, staring straight into my soul.

" Hey, it was a compliment!" I laughed. " I pretty much called you hot, that's a huge honor for someone like you."

" Oh, is it? Because I just _love_ getting called an ugly nerd right after someone says I'm hot. Why don't you get your head out of your ass and actually _think_ for once in your life." She snapped, grabbing her things and making her way to the door, making sure to slam it hard behind her.

Did she just leave me here unattended? What happened to _' Oh, you can't leave! You need to stay here for detention!'_ She was the one to blame, not me, I was leaving this hell hole early. Wait, detention was over twenty minutes ago!

 _ **Ally's POV**_

" Hey Ally!" I recognized the detention teacher running down the hall trying to catch up to me.

" Hey, no running in the halls, remember?" I teased. He laughed and finally caught up to me.

" I'm sorry to spring this up on you all of a sudden, but could you do me a huge favor and take on my detention duty? I was supposed to leave early today but some delinquent got dentention and I really have to get home to my wife, it's our wedding anniversary." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I just couldn't say no.

" Aw, how sweet! Of course I'll take your shift, I don't have any other plans. Now hurry up, never keep a woman waiting!"

" Thanks Ally! I owe you one!" He shouted, running out the door.

...

What. The. Hell.

He didn't mention that I had to watch over Austin fucking Moon! And no, before you say it, I'm not freaking out because I have a petty little crush on him. It's actually the complete opposite. I _loathe_ him.

The guy is a total snob! He's a spoiled little rich kid that gets anything and everything he wants. I hate him so much and he probably doesn't even know that I exist. Which is a good thing that I was hoping would stay a good thing, but now I'm going to have to meet him...

And what the hell are all of these people doing here? Is this his fanclub or something? The guy is a total ass! I don't see how people could actually like him!

" Get out of the fucking way!" I'm a nice girl, but you know shit is about to go down when I start cussing. My great day had instantly turned into complete shit.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Oh fuck, how can a voice even go that high? I pretty sure the windows must have cracked a little.

" Ew! Don't touch it! " What am I? A piece of shit?

" Hey, you whore! My Austy is in there! Don't go spread your nastiness on him!"

That's it! No! No, no. I was _not_ going to make myself look bad like that by attacking. At least none of them were willing to touch me, I hate human contact, especially with these trashy hoes. Could I even consider touching them _human_ contact? Those things were animals and I was not looking forward to becoming one of them any time soon.

Damn! They nearly mauled me out there! I burst through the door looking like trash and desperately tried to control my flying papers. I didn't even acknowledge his presence until he stepped in front of me to get to the door.

" Hey! Where are you going?!" I couldn't let the teacher down, and if that meant dealing with this little shit then I would have to do it.

" Um, are you talking to me?" He looked offended and I couldn't help but scoff.

" Who else would I be talking to?" I rolled my eyes. He scoffed and muttered an 'Unbelievable' before looking down at me.

" Listen _sweetie,_ I don't know who you think you are, but you're messing with the wrong person here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. The teacher ain't coming anyway. " I don't what came over me, but I leapt up from the floor and threw myself against the door, blocking his way out.

" Y-you can't leave!" I exclaimed. He raised a brow and smirked.

" Look, I know what you're doing but it's not going to work. I'm not into girls like you." The hell? Did he think I was trapping him in here because I _liked_ him? Disgusting!

" Believe me, you're far from my type as well. But as much as I would like to kick your ass out of here as soon as possible, I have a job to do and that's sitting here and babysitting your spoiled whiny ass for an hour so I can go home." I huffed.

" Then just let me leave so you can go home too. " He rolled his eyes.

" I already promised to stay and watch over you and unlike you, I actually keep my word. " I glared. " Now just sit your ass down and be quiet for an hour. I had a lot of shit to do and I put it off just to do this crap."

" Move." He snapped. I stared at him with a deadly glare and I could have sworn a hint of fear flashed in his eyes. " Fine, but only because I didn't want to have to move you to get to the door. That would mean I'd have to touch you and that's just not how I roll." He shuddered and I held down the urge to rip his head off.

He was actually able to stay quiet for a while to my surprise but of course, all good things come to an end eventually... _sigh._

" Hey! What do you mean I'm not your type?! I'm everyone's type! " He suddenly yelled.

" Why the hell do you care? " I said, not looking up from my papers. " I thought you weren't supposed to talk to 'people like me.' And what does knowing my type change? "

" I don't know, I just want to know. " He mumbled. " You're weird." He suddenly said.

" Excuse you? _I'm_ weird?" I laughed, you had to be kidding me! This stupid ass was starting to get more annoying that usual.

" Yeah, normal girls would die to be in your place right now. But you just sit there and do nothing!"

" Actually, I'm working on my _future_ while _you_ are sitting there and doing nothing. " I retorted.

" Whatever, are you even a girl? " I looked up at him with disgust.

" Is that some kind of sick way to get me to flash you or something?" I scoffed.

" Ew, no. I already told you that I don't go for girls like you." He scrunched his face up in disgust and I rolled my eyes.

" Then would you please shut the hell up so I can get this over with?" He huffed but actually listened and sat quiet for a while.

" Hey have you ever hooked up with anyone?" I nearly started choking from surprise.

" Where the hell did _that_ come from?!" I exclaimed, knowing that my face was beginning to heat up.

" Are you inexperienced? " He asked, totally ignoring my question. " Have you ever been kissed? Ever been touched by anyone? Or has anyone ever touched _you_? How about-"

" Would you please stop talking with your dick and mind your own fucking buisness?" I snapped.

" Ooh, did I hit a soft spot? Let me guess, you got your heart broken by some douche and now you're an anti social dork that hates all guys?" He smirked and looked at me with an expression like he was genius or something.

" T-that's not it at all!" Curse my stuttering, he's not going to believe me!

" Or are you into chicks? I won't judge, although that would be pretty hot, even for an ugly nerd like you." Tears began to form but I refused to let them fall.

" Are you expecting me to break and cry in front of you?" I growled, eyes trained on the ground. " Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid someone else already beat you to it." I stared straight into his eyes and smiled bitterly.

" It was compliment!" He laughed. " I pretty much called you hot! That's a huge honor for someone like you!"

" Why don't you get your head out of your ass and actually fucking _think_ for once in your life?" I snapped, grabbing my shit and getting the fuck out of there, making sure to slam the door hard behind me.

I pushed through his crowd of 'followers' and stormed out of the school, using the time to walk home to walk out my anger. I could have left twenty minutes ago but he just had to make it personal and try to pry into my life. I really hoped that he wouldn't take this further and make me one of his many victims. I definitely did _not_ have time to deal with his shit any more than I did today.

 _ **A/N: I don't really know where I'm going with this story but I'll just see what happens. I also switched a few lines earlier, I'm sorry if it confused you or anything but I just didn't want to repeat anything because I thought it might make things a little boring. Also, I keep imaging Austin with a different girlfriend but I really was planning on making it someone else and it's driving me crazy. Like, my head says this but I'm doing this instead? Sorry, it's confusing, I know. Anyway, I absolutely hate Austin's character so far and it's actually really hard for me to write for him but I'll try my best. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is chapter two, I hope you like it! (Wow, my author's note has never been that short!) Also, Happy Fourth of July! I couldn't buy any fireworks, sadly but I'll stay out to watch and yeah, I guess that's good enough.**_

 _ **Omg has it really been that long? I think I started this chapter at that time...oh geez it's been a while...It's August already...**_

 _ **I DOUBT I OWN ANYTHING IMPORTANT SO YEAH...**_

 _PREVIOUSLY..._

 _" Why don't you get your head out of your ass and actually fucking think for once in your life?" I snapped, grabbing my shit and getting the fuck out of there, making sure to slam the door hard behind me._

 _I pushed through his crowd of 'followers' and stormed out of the school, using the time to walk home to walk out my anger. I could have left twenty minutes ago but he just had to make it personal and try to pry into my life. I really hoped that he wouldn't take this further and make me one of his many victims. I definitely did not have time to deal with his shit any more than I did today._

 _..._

Society has put everyone into categories. Even if you may not realize it, you're in a category that you may not be satisfied with.

In this world, you have the wannabes, the hard workers, the losers, and the higher ups. We call them the Royals. They're your typical 'fancy' people, the rich, spoiled, brats that think they can walk all over lower ranks like me.

Austin is a Royal. If that wasn't already obvious. You've seen the way he acts, that's your typical everyday Royal. I am a lower rank, of course. And unfortunately for me, I go to a school that's flooded with Royals that had their parents buy their way into it while I got into this school through hard work. Which means I need to work harder everyday to keep my grades perfect while other people buy their grades.

And on top of that, their parents do everything for them and mine are just...falling apart.

...

" I'm home!" I shouted, walking through the door.

" Where the hell were you?!" My father screamed, stress evident in his expression as he stormed over to me.

" I-I'm sorry! I had to stay after in the detention room-"

" You got detention?! You irresponsible brat! We raised you better than that! "

" L-let me expla-"

" Do you know what I went through while you were gone?! Your mother had another panic attack and I couldn't stop it! I don't even get why she only listens to you, it seems like I'm the only that's trying to help her right now! I had to knock her out with the sleep medicine and you _know_ how much I hate doing that!"

" I-I know! I'm sorry! I know it's hard on all of us and you feel like I'm not trying but I am! I really am trying! So please, just bear with it for now until mom gets better. Please." I pleaded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Go check on your mother, I need to be alone." He said coldly, heading to his room. I sighed and walked to my mother's room.

She was still laying on the bed, getting more pale with each passing day but as long as her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, I had hope. She would get through this and I would be there every step of the way to help her get through this. I checked all of the important stuff like heartbeat and blood pressure and stuff before shuffling quietly to my room.

I quickly slipped on my uniform and tiptoed to my father's room, knocking softly on his door before entering. He sat on his bed, head in his hands and slowly looked up at me with a sad and tired expression.

" I checked on mom and she seems to be doing fine so I'll be leaving now. " I whispered. He nodded and got up, watching me leave before heading to my mother's room to watch over her until I returned home.

...

I help run a family music store called Sonic Boom but buisness has been a little down lately so I've taken on a new part time job at Melody Diner much to my disappointment. Originally, I had been working at Suzy's Soups but some rumor had been started that there were spiders in the soup and it closed down. Don't get me wrong, I used to love working at Melody Diner because I loved music but then Cassidy started working here as well.

Cassidy used to be nice. But unfortunately, she, as well as every other last decent girl in the world, fell for Austin Moon and whatever charms they saw in him. She started doing unspeakable things to try and get his attention and she's become a huge brat. We actually used to be somewhat close friends until she started insulting me after seeing Austin do it once. Now we're pretty much enemies and I was upset at first, but then I learned never to have any strings attached, no friends, no life. I'm just not meant to have a happy life.

I was brought into this world by accident. And I won't let myself forget it. My parents were the happiest motherfuckers on earth until mom got pregnant with me and got sick. I was able to make it through birth mostly unharmed, but it really took a toll on mom. She barely survived and she's slowly been getting worse with every passing day. And it's all my fault.

Tossing these pointless thoughts out my head, I quickly recollected myself before pushing open the doors to Melody Diner and was instantly met by a towel thrown into my face.

" Took you long enough, you stupid nerd. Hurry up and clean the tables." Cassidy ordered, taking a seat and propping her feet up on the table.

" Do your own job, I've got my own work to do." I snapped, tossing the towel back in her face.

" I'm going on break, wipe the fucking tables before I fucking beat you up!"

" Fuck you, Cassidy." I knew very well that it wasn't 'break time' for her. Just because Mindy wasn't here, she thought she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. It's not like it would have made a difference, anyway. Mindy adores Cassidy no matter what she does. Last week, she broke two whole tables in half and Mindy rushed to her side asking if she was okay. She was fucking fine but no, apparently she had to be sent home because of a 'headache which would lead to head cancer' as Cassidy put it.

Mindy practically threw her out, telling her to rest and not come back until she was fine. Then she turned around and started yelling at me to clean up the mess like it had been me who had caused it. I've learned to just deal with their shit and let them fucking walk all over me like a fucking carpet because that's all I'm fucking good for. Deep breaths, Ally. **(My stories always seem to get me all riled up for some reason. I feel like I just have a ton of anger in me that I keep in too long...)**

I had a lot of work to do but of course, Little Miss Perfect always comes first so I began to wipe down the tables like the useless slave I am. I heard the bell ring, signalling a new customer and began to half-heartedly welcome them until Cassidy shoved me away, taking back the towel to start cleaning the tables like she had been doing it the whole time.

" Austy-poo, Welcome Back~" She sang and I mentally cringed, but rolled my eyes and began to start my work, trying to tune out Cassidy's horrible attempts to flirt. Even though I love singing and music and all that, I definitely didn't want to sing for _Him._ It's not like Cassidy would let me, anyway.

" Oh! You work here?" Shit. I knew that voice. Let's just hope he wasn't talking to me. " Dorkson! I'm talkin' to you!" Dammit.

" I thought you weren't _allowed_ to talk to 'people like me' as you put it. " Well, I didn't expect to say anything but I came here pissed and he's gonna get it. He looked a bit shocked but it faded quickly.

" Someone's feeling feisty today?"

" Like you would know. " I mumbled, rolling my eyes. " I literally saw you like 3 hours ago, you should be well aware that I don't want to communicate with you at all."

" Aren't you supposed to be singing for me? Sing little birdie!" He mocked. His 'friends' started laughing and Cassidy looked uncomfortable. Pissed that 'Austy-poo' wasn't talking to her, but still trying to fit in with their group in some kind of way that I didn't care about.

" Why the Hell would I sing for _you_?"

" Ally! Why aren't you singing?!" Mindy called from the kitchen. He gave me that 'told-you-so' look and smirked.

" Fuck you~" I sang, even giving him a little dance with my middle finger. Fuck this, I know I needed this job but my damn pride always gets in the way. But here I am, still throwing my towel in his face and storming out.

But I wasn't expecting him to chase after me.

" You're not here to apologize, are you? Like you even know what that means." I mumbled the last part, crossing my arms.

" I want you to take my order."

" Am I your fucking maid? Tell that Bitch in there to take your order." I shooed him away.

" But I want you to do it."

" Did you not just hear me? Or were you too caught up in yourself again to notice?" I snapped, whipping aroud to face him. " I quit, go ask Cassidy to do it."

" Why are you being so difficult?" He laughed. " Are you avoiding me because you've fallen too hard for me?"

" Do you really think that you're worth falling for?" I said seriously. " I would never let myself fall for someone like you."

He looked shocked. But he didn't say anything so I took that as my chance to leave.

" And don't follow me again. You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by being seen with me, would you?" I called out over my shoulder.

I didn't hear an answer, so I continued to walk and search for a new job. There, I passed by the cell phone accessory cart where Dallas worked. And who might Dallas be, you ask?

I know I said no attatchments, but I kind of had a little tiny crush on him. The only problem was, he was way more popular than me and I would never have even the smallest chance with him. He was a Royal.

However, he doesn't seem like one. He's their complete opposite! He's kind and has wealthy parents but he doesn't use it to his advantage or brags about it like other snobby Royals. One of the many reasons why I adore him...

" You know he's not into girls like you, right?" I jumped up, startled by the sudden voice interrupting my thoughts. Austin was standing there, arms crossed with an amused look painted on his face.

" Why are _you_ here? I thought I told you not to follow me." I glared, crossing my arms as well.

" I didn't. The guys all left to go do something so I got bored." He shrugged.

" Why didn't you just stay back and talk to your fangirl?" I batted my eyelashes, trying to imitate Cassidy.

" So you like Dallas? That's surprising for someone like you to like someone like him." He said, ignoring my question.

" I don't like Dallas. " I huffed, wanting to change the subject.

" He won't notice you if you're not noticeable, you know?"

" I said I don't like him. I don't need him to 'notice' me." I snapped, not wanting to have this conversation with someone like him. Actually, I didn't want to have this conversation at all...

" You know, I could help you out...if you really want..."

" I don't. Don't get any funny ideas." He didn't seem to listen and only walked in front of me instead, a challenging look in his eyes.

" How 'bout we make a deal?" He smirked. " Since I feel bad for you, I'll teach you how to be popular so lover boy will notice you and in exchange...Um, what exactly can you offer me?"

" Nothing. I don't want to be like you." I huffed and walked away.

I ended up going to the park. I sat down on a park bench and began to work on my homework. Writing always calmed me down for some reason.

" So you really are pretty smart." His voice broke my concentration again and I nearly shrieked when he jumped out of nowhere. " I just found out what you can repay me with."

" Repay you for what? I don't owe you shit."

" I'll help you be more noticeable for lover boy and in exchange, you help me keep my grade up."

" Your grades? Why can't you just buy them like everyone else?" I scoffed.

" Because my mom suddenly thinks I should actually start getting an education, so now I have to actually pay attention. But I really don't understand anything. "

" No shit. " I almost laughed at his offended expression. " But why should I help you?"

" We both benefit from it, I guess." He shrugged. " So what do ya say?"

" No."

" Okay! We start tomorrow!" He clapped.

" Hey! I said no!" I protested.

" There's no stopping it, Dorkson." He laughed. " A deal's a deal, I'm making you a Royal and that's that."

" Ugh, I hate you so much."

 _ **A/N: So there's chapter 2 and I just want to thank a few people for their wonderful reviews on the first chapter, I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews in one day so fast! It put me in a really good mood and I just want to thank you guys and wish Giovanna a Happy BIrthday even though it's passed, thank you so much for reviewing and getting all of your slumber party friends to do it too XD**_

 _ **Giovannaisamaze, Taylor, Ta'Niyah, Lucy, Nilice, and Shannon, thank you for letting me know your thoughts on this and even giving me some wonderful advice! Also, I hope it's okay that I mention your names in here, but if you want me to take them off then please tell me and I will do so as soon as possible. I hope you guys enjoyed the slumber party and had lots of fun!**_

 _ **Also a special shout out to TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, first of all, I love your screen name and second of all, I was very surprised to recieve a PM about updating this story because readers don't usually think of my stories as good enough to be concerned for. And I noticed you read a few of my other stories as well, I am actually very happy to have this happen to me even if it seems like a small thing. It's put me into more of a writing mood, which is exactly what I need. I just went back to school recently so I'll be typing on the weekends if I don't have homework. But for the record, I**_ **DO** _ **take forever to update stories no matter what fandom or whatever. Just letting you all know...**_


End file.
